Jordan
|} Jordan is leader of the Wraiths and is Ranked no 1. He is considered the strongest character comepared to most people in his lifetime. He has 3 personality's that take over at random however the most known one to constantly get his attention is Jasper who takes over his sexual desires. He first appeared in YUCAIPIA FANTASY II and later in the Origin of The Wraiths. He is considered a fan favorite during the early half of YF before the introduction of Crow and Rape. Early Life Just like other characters in the series. His early life is surronded is mystery. The only thing we know is he has a decent house and a loving Girlfriend. He even trains her early on. He however does feel like there is a deeper urge in him to be something greater in his life. Biography Jordan wakes to take his girlfriend Carrie on a date. However she wishes to train a bit. Jordan agrees and they practice on a tree before going on thier date. Sometime along the date Jordan leaves to use the bathroom when Carrie is kidnapped by Chewy. Jordan arrives later to learn she was taken and goes after her. Jordan eventrually arrives to save Carrie from Dong and Chewy however he is greatly outmatched and loses. As punishment for interfearing Dong performs the Skull Fuck on Jordan thus rendering his eye useless. He then would go on to sliting Carries throat in front of Jordan before knocking Jordan out. Some time passes and Jordan wakes to find out he did truly lose his eye and his Carrie. Wishing to seek vengence he grabs his weapon and plan to go after Dong. However Dianne confront Jordan and informs him she can train him and make him stronger. Even help him master the very skill that cost his eye. He reluctantly agrees. The training is long and horrible at times, but Jordan continues to the point where he greatly increases his power and starts to learn the Skull Fuck. However every night he is haunted by the visions of Carrie dying before him. After several weeks Jordan no longer can take it and believes he is strong enough for his vengence. Thus he leaves to go achieve it. Jordan confronts Dong and faces Chewy in his place first. Jordan is the victor with Chewy begging Dong to save him. Dong kills Chewy and faces Jordan head on one last time. Jordan is much stronger than he was before however Dong proves he is the strongest. Jordan worn out and in fear tries to life his arms for one last attack before he is struck down by Dong. Jordan blacks out with Jasper taking over and skull fucking Dong to death. Jordan then regains control but can't remember what happen. Dianne offers to show him what his true potential is if he Joins her Wraiths and becomes the leader. He agrees with little options left to choose from. Dianne introduces Jordan to the Wraiths HQ and thus gives him his first assignment. To start recruting members into the Wraiths. His first would be Donovan who has recently broke from Professor Rape's lab and is on the run. Jordan encounters Donovan and after a brief struggle is able to recruit him. Sometime passes with Jordan recruiting minor soldiers to the Wraiths cause while Donovan recruits Stacy as the 3rd member of the Wraiths. Jordan is then given Wraith No.1 and leadership of the Wraiths. With Dianne being the Council leader and Organizer for missions. Jordan along with Donovan and Stacy are first asigned to obtain Professor Rapes ressurector. However Rape planned for thier arrival by disabling Wraiths magic and knocking Donovan out. Jordan and Stacy then face Rape with a long struggle. Some time has passed with the Wraiths confirming they killed Rape and captured his Daughter for questioning. Jordan is unaware that Jasper was the one that took over and killed Rape. However Dianne is unable to question him further before the HQ is under attack by the Bum Squard. Jordan and Stacy lose and are left with thier defeat. However Dianne has Donovan go and track the Bum Squard even thou he's injured. She then trains with Jordan again increasing his power and teaching him how to use the forbidden Haste spell. After Jordan displays his masterey of the spell. Dianne give him gauntlets that will fused with his body and unlock his full potential. She then goes on to mention he has a huge power that is lying dormant in him but he refuses to accept it. Dianne has a meeting take place to discuss the info she recieved from Donovan and what thier next course of action should be. However a package arrives verfying Donovan's demise. Jordan then goes after the Bum Squard with Stacy regradless of Dianne's protest. Jordan seperates from Stacy to encounter to his surprised the newly ressurected Carrie. She has become the ultimate super soldier thanks to Professor Rapes research. Carrie then even confirms Rape is still alive. The two then begin battling each other with both useing the Haste spell. Jordan has pused his body to the limit and is losing however, with one last breath reachs deep in his mind and for a sec lets Jasper take over who uses a Black Chidori on Carrie who's haste spell just recently ended. She thus dies in Jordan's arms. He then is seen Carring her body to be properly buried before going after Rape. Jordan along with Stacy finally confront Prof.Rape once and for all. Jordan even with haste is little to no match for the Rape. Stacy fairs better but Rape continues to come back from the afterlife and the fight rages on and eventrually Jordan will be pushed into a corner allowing Jasper to be free. As well as his bad ass self. After beating Stacy to a bloody mess, Jasper/Bad Ass fight Rape for awhile forcing him to use the rest of his ressurectors. However Jordan would have a brief struggle with Jasper/Bad ass when he finally gains control again. Jordan will then team up with Stacy and finish Rape once and for all. Or so They thought. Origin of The Wraiths: Phase 2 Jordan would go into a coma where he would face Jasper and his Bad ass self within himself. However during the inner conflict lots of time has past on the outside. Jordan would fall to Bad Ass who would become the dominate one while Jasper would be the full power self when Bad Ass removes his seal. Jordan upon his fall excepts it for he no longer has a will to live. Thus Jordan would fade away forever. Yucaipia Fantasy II Jasper would lead a assult on a cabin deep in the mountains on orders from Dianne. Hoping to find the Goddess of Destruction to take out her esscence. Jasper would find them making thier escape into the woods. A brief struggle with her Step-Father and Jasper would knock out Jenny. Jasper would use a crystal days later to drain a little bit of Jenny's goddess powers. He would then leave her to be gaurded by Austin Powers while he delievered the Crystal to Dianne. Jasper would soon return to the Prison cells learning that Jenny escaped. He would order The Powers to pursue as well as Stacy. While Jasper would make his way to the Doge Ruins with Dianne to break the seal on the Staff of Slither. After the seal is broken Dianne Hastes away to reclaim Jenny for the final ritual while Jasper stays behind to take out the last White Mage Lokai. Lokai would arrive with Stunt Austin, which Jasper would perform the Skull Fuck on him just for the hell of it After a small skirmish with Lokai, Jasper charges a Black Chidori and attempts the death blow. But is contacted by Dianne to aid her quickly in taking down Jenny. Jasper leaves Lokai alive while he hastes to Dianne's aid. After Jenny's recapture Jasper is ordered to slow down Lokai quick approach while Dianne finishes the Ritual. Jasper happy to oblige confronts Lokai one last time. Even allowing his full power to come forth. However Lokai has gotten much stronger and injurys Jasper. However the Ritual is complete and Dianne recieves the Godslayer Blade. But not long after Jasper arrives betraying her after learning that she was just using him. Jasper would haste Lokai to safty and face Dianne alone, yet this would be his last battle. Limit Break/Overdrive vlcsnap-2014-10-02-23h40m41s196.png vlcsnap-2014-10-02-23h40m45s247.png vlcsnap-2014-10-02-23h41m00s160.png Wrath:Jordan raises his Scimitar to the sky charging it with lightning before throwing it at his opponet vlcsnap-2014-10-02-23h41m44s92.png vlcsnap-2014-10-02-23h41m52s143.png vlcsnap-2014-10-02-23h41m57s194.png vlcsnap-2014-10-02-23h42m20s193.png Chidori/Black Chidori:Jordan performs hang gestures and charges a ball of energy complete with lightning before charging his opponet and thrusting his hand of energy into them. The Black Chidori is the same except the lightning is Black and is 3x stronger than the original. vlcsnap-2014-10-02-23h43m13s211.png vlcsnap-2014-10-02-23h43m20s230.png vlcsnap-2014-10-02-23h43m25s50.png vlcsnap-2014-10-02-23h43m30s102.png Skull Fuck: Jordan's ultimate move, grabs his opponet by the head and plunges into thier eye socket several times with his Dick before blasting a cero through thier skulls. Category:Characters